Kojima Twins
by Ergelina
Summary: "I'm dreaming of something I know that I can never achieve," I replied, leaning back in chair, watching as others did their own stuff, pretending on not to be eavesdropping our conversation. "What makes you think so?" He questioned, sounding more surprised and curious than he probably intended. I smirked at him, "Why else did it turn out like this?"
1. I

Kojima twins

**Bleach fanfiction**

**Description:**

"I'm dreaming of something I know that I can never achieve," I replied, leaning back in chair, watching as others did their own stuff, pretending on not to be eavesdropping our conversation. "What makes you think so?" He questioned, sounding more surprised and curious than he probably intended. I smirked at him, "Why else did it turn out like this?"

Eventual Ishida Uryuu X OC

**Chapter 1: **_Hallo, Hallo, Golden Days is Starting – Now!_

_Author's note: _

_And yes, I'm author of only this specific Fanfiction and OC characters._

* * *

I hate normality.

"Ichika dear, can you tell your brother to show his face at home once in a while, and listen to me when I tell him not to call me, when I'm busy?"

I hate my family.

"Mhmh, sure, mom," I replied back, not fully listening to her, as I flipped a page of the book I was currently smitten with, while eating breakfast (no, I wasn't the one, who cooked it neither was it mom). _Since when are you not busy, 'mom'?_

I hate my older twin brother, Mizuiro, and that feeling is mutual.

I feel mom giving me a reprimanding look, probably not liking the fact that I was eating and reading a book at the same time or that I was only pretending to be listening to her, maybe it was both. We both knew that if Mizuiro wanted to be at home, he wouldn't be spending nights in his girlfriend's place. I can't even remember just how many girlfriends my stupid brother has had or has at the moment. Not that any of that would matter if I remembered – their names and faces.

" – Ichika?"

"Mhmh?"

A way too over-rated sigh, followed by the sounds of heels clasping against the floor and the door opening then closing. It was only after I was one hundred percent sure that mom was gone, I lifted my attention from the book.

I hated this boring and absolutely dull life with no connections or light in.

.

* * *

_Connection's still missing, incomplete._

* * *

.

"Mother wants you to show your face," I told my playboy of a twin brother, almost the moment I caught up with him near the posts in our new school, which announced the class assignments. He was texting, probably with Nanako-san (if that was her name), like he always was whenever I saw him.

Mizuiro gave me a blank look at which I shrugged, "Just thought you should know. Also, she's going to be busy -,"

"Isn't she always busy?" He cut in, and I nodded, wearing my usual poker face that we both had mastered quite well. "I called her today, she didn't want to be bothered."

"It's kind of sickening…You sure are such a good child, unlike me," I said, taking a look at the class assignments, "We're both in class 1-3…Keigo's with us as well," I added, before going to lay down at the grass, resting my back against the tree behind me as I crossed my arms.

The weather was nice with a soft breeze of wind and almost cloudless sky. Schoolyard was filled with chatting or ones, who looked to be searching for something or someone, students.

"I'm not surprised that they put us together," Mizuiro spoke, as calmly as he always does, earning a nod from me, ignoring the part I said about him being a good son (we both knew that neither of us thought of mom as our mother…I only called mother as 'mom' to purposely irritate her and make her to feel guilty for not being able to spend more time with us as she should; let's not even mention our relationship with our father). His attention was still almost completely at his cell-phone. "Is there someone else with us?"

I let out a yawn, stretching my hands and legs, "Kurosaki Ichigo and Sado Yasutora are with us as well, you know the ones I usually hang out with."

He looked at me, making it clear that he seriously doesn't understand my choice of friends (just as I don't understand why he doesn't settle down with one girlfriend, why he prefers not to stick around one woman), not that I care what he thinks, despite of him being my twin. Ever since we were young, we've been different and acting so unlike of your normal 'manga' or 'anime' twins. Sure, Mizuiro and I are close, but for us, it's natural. The connection we have with each other is not the one we seek – a real connection with someone outside of our twin bond is what we yearn for.

.

* * *

.

_A new school._

_A new school uniform._

_New people in Karakura High School._

_It should make us happy, but in a way it doesn't. _

…_Maybe we can finally find a real connection here…_

_Spring is one of the seasons I've stopped looking forward to a few years ago, maybe the only reason why I'm currently happy is because of school I don't have to see mother so much. Now I have a valid and reasonable excuse of not to go home._

_Not that I didn't find some before._


	2. II

Kojima twins

**Bleach fanfiction**

**Description:**

"I'm dreaming of something I know that I can never achieve," I replied, leaning back in chair, watching as others did their own stuff, pretending on not to be eavesdropping our conversation. "What makes you think so?" He questioned, sounding more surprised and curious than he probably intended. I smirked at him, "Why else did it turn out like this?"

Eventual Ishida Uryuu X OC

**Chapter 2: **_Hallo, Hallo, Golden Days is Starting – Now! II_

"MI-ZU-I-RO! I-CHI-KA-CH-A-N-!"

Mentally, I cursed Keigo for ruining my chances of early sleep, and yet, I forced myself to sit up and stare as he ran around my idiot of a brother in tears, shouting something about terrible disaster happening. Sometimes, his knowledge about delinquents and ability in gathering information really amazed me.

"What's wrong, _Keigo_?" I asked him, a hint of amusement clear in my voice.

"B-B-B-Big trouble, Mizuiro, Ichika-chan!"

"Good morning, Keigo," my brother's attention was still on his phone, as usually.

"Listen up! We're in big trouble!"

"You're so energetic in the morning, Keigo," we said in a rare unison, as I sat up and walked over to them, letting my head to fall against Mizuiro's shoulder, while wrapping my hands around his neck much for his annoyance (which I instantly realized – or rather knew – from the way he stiffened).

I let out another yawn, _I'm always sleepy during the mornings,_ as I prepared myself to fall asleep while clinging to my stupid older brother.

"Chad and Kurosaki from Mashiba Middle?" Mizuiro asked, pretending to be surprised for Keigo's sake. He really could be kind towards his friends, and cruel to those, who were his enemies (or towards our family, including me).

I merely raised an eyebrow at Keigo's comical teary face, wondering how on earth he doesn't know about me hanging out with Chad and Ichigo.

"Right! Both of them decided to come to our school! I'm serious!"

"So, why are you crying?" I asked, looking around in hopes of catching Ichigo and Chad. It's been a while since I last saw them, actually it's been a month. "It's not all that awful –,"

"You stupid idiots!" Keigo cried, looking even more frightened, cutting me in. I gave him a look of amusement, pure amusement. "Sado and Kurosaki are violent punks with a bloody history! They hang out with bad guys and smuggle drugs and read dirty magazines at the book store for like five hours! There are thousands of rumors!"

I stared at him, incredulously, wondering how on earth such a rumors had started…_Chad and Ichigo reading dirty magazines…Chad and Ichigo smuggling drugs?_ At such ridiculous rumors, I snickered, earning a confused look from Keigo and a knowing look from Mizuiro, my idiot of a twin brother.

_This rumor's hilarious!_

"But they're just rumors, right, Ichika?" I stopped snickering, giving my twin a blank look.

"Huh?" Keigo said, momentarily stopping to wave his hands around like he had gone crazy.

Mizuiro gave him a blank look, "Ichika's hanging out with both Sado and Kurosaki, she's been for a while," he added much for Keigo's horror and I couldn't help but to crack a smile at his expression.

It was just that – priceless.

I nodded, "Actually, I've been hanging out with them since the last year of our middle school, and they helped me out from a trouble I 'accidentally' caused."

Troubles.

That's what I like to do whenever I'm not hanging out with my idiot of a twin brother, Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad or Ichigo – causing troubles. When I first met with Chad and Ichigo, the latter told me that, ah, let me quota his exact words:

_"You sure are weird for a girl," the guy, who had just identified himself as Kurosaki Ichigo from Mashiba Middle School. "To go around and purposely cause troubles."_

_At that I nodded, "Mhmhm, what can I do? I'm not as good child as my twin is to our parents, he's better than me in that category." _

_Ichigo had given me a weird, and yet, surprised look, "It's a bit weird to hear you praise your twin to a stranger." _

_I had smiled at him, "It's nothing abnormal to praise your twin, and wouldn't you do that to your siblings as well?" _

_"…You're definitely a weird girl, weird and yet interesting."_

I don't think that I should even mention what kind of trouble I had caused this time, it's a bit too … yeah, crazy, even for me. Perhaps I _did_ go a bit overboard as Chad remarked, after we had fled from the scene as if our lives were at the stake. In a way, it _was _a die or live situation…much for Ichigo's dismay and unhappiness (I had to later fully give them an explanation as of what exactly happened, I didn't have to give an explanation why _they_ got pulled into it for obvious reasons).

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" I wasn't just snickering anymore, not when Keigo looked like a frozen statue. "I-I-ICHIKA-CHAN! DO TELL ME THAT IT'S A LIE?! NO! DON'T GO THE WRONG WAY! COME BACK! RETURN TO US!" He shouted at me, while shaking me by holding me from my shoulders, crying even more hysterically. I felt my patience and endurance of idiocy to slowly disappear, praying that something would happen to make him to stop shaking me or that someone would get him away from me.

My idiot of a twin brother wasn't any help either, he simply stood there with his cell-phone in his hand and typed something into it, showing no effort or attempt to help me out. Like always.

"Ah! They've posted which class everyone's in," _for once – thank you, Mizuiro!_ "Look – we're in 1-3."

At this, Keigo stopped shaking me, and I instantly used this as a chance to make my escape from him, while his attention was on the class list board.

"Y-You can read that? You've got good eyes," _wrong person to compliment._

"Actually – Ichika's the one, who told me that we're all in class 1-3," my idiot of a twin brother corrected him, making me to look slightly surprised, earning a good compliment from Keigo.

…_Let's just forget about you trying to make me to deaf, shall I?_

"Are you okay?" I blinked at my brother, massaging my shoulders from Keigo's hold (the 'poor' kid was now staring at the board, trying to find any familiar names).

"Thanks for the save," I mumbled, quietly but loudly enough for him to hear me.

He shrugged, "You looked like you were ready to murder him," he explained.

_Ah….indeed I was._


	3. III

Kojima twins

**Bleach fanfiction**

**Description:**

"I'm dreaming of something I know that I can never achieve," I replied, leaning back in chair, watching as others did their own stuff, pretending on not to be eavesdropping our conversation. "What makes you think so?" He questioned, sounding more surprised and curious than he probably intended. I smirked at him, "Why else did it turn out like this?"

Eventual Ishida Uryuu X OC

**Chapter 3: **_III_

" – THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Keigo screamed in a hilarious way, making me to throw a smirk at my idiot of an older twin brother, who was texting something into his cell-phone as always.

Comical tears falling down his cheeks like a river, feeling slightly devious, I pulled out my cell-phone to snap a picture of wailing Keigo.

"Ah-ah~, it looks like he's found out about Ichigo and Chad being in the same class as us," I commented, making him to nod in amusement, scrolling through the recent picture gallery in my cell-phone.

Photography was perhaps one of my few hobbies that differs from Mizuiro, and I especially liked to take pictures that could be used as a blackmail (meaning I often ended up using it against Keigo and even Ichigo, when they happened to piss me off enough) later on.

Another hobby I can freely speak of is going around and causing some form of troubles, doesn't really matter – for as long as it helps me to kill my time with, I'm fine with it. No matter the consequences.

"What's wrong?" Both Mizuiro and I asked from Keigo, who had dramatically fallen onto the ground in despair, in one of our rare unisons.

We hardly acted as most people would expect us to behave, preferring to stay away from the 'classic twin' idea as much as it was possible. It hasn't always been like this, no. I can't exactly remember _when _our relationship turned into…this.

No.

Now that was a lie.

I can know exactly what changed, however, the part of admitting is…what I find it hard to do.

"Our youth…It's gone, already…"

"Don't you mean – _yours_?" Mizuiro questioned, sounding innocent as well as nonchalant, as he spoke.

"This is too much to handle!" Keigo continued his grumbling as if he hadn't heard my idiot of a brother's slightly cruel statement.

"Ah, that's Kojima-kun and his twin sister!"

_Is that all how I'm known as?_ I turned to stare at the girls with a blank and unblinking expression, crossing my hands in disgust.

"Don't you think Kojima-kun's kinda cute?"

_Nope, not at all, _I face-palmed, turning away so the said brother didn't have to witness my twitching eyebrow, even if he _did _know how I was feeling. Mizuiro was known for being a good-looking player (cue the puke at the very thought) and I was known for messing around with the delinquents, purposely selecting them for reasons no one else seemed to understand.

I suspected that not even Ichigo and Chad understood, despite of me having had explained it when they asked if the rumors about me were true (not exact wording).

"You're way too bent out of shape about this."

"And you're way too relaxed, Mizuiro," I said, while yawning.

"Really? I don't really think so," Keigo grumbled, still comically crying like an idiot he pretended to be, looking dejected and crestfallen. There were times, when I thought Keigo took things too far by overreacting when I remember what kind of person he really was.

And the reason I kept hanging out with him, despite of him being my brother's friend, not mine.

"He's like a soft, fluffy bunny."

_Seriously, girls?_! I was seriously starting to feel like vomiting here, something Mizuiro seemed to have noticed as he glanced at me in an odd way.

"He seems so kind and gentle."

_Are we really talking about _my brother_ here?_

"He always makes me to feel so good."

_In what way?!_

Noticing the girls, Mizuiro raised a hand and waved at them with a faked smile.

_Somehow, I have a feeling that Mizuiro doesn't really have any expectations for this school either – this way we're both in mutual opinion, despite of me already having 'friends' here. Sometimes, I pity my brother for never getting angry and always smiling, something which has become almost striking a pose. _

_He once mentioned that he thinks how 'anyone can do it' if they tried. _


End file.
